LA FUERZA DE LA AMISTAD
by Mirhueli
Summary: Una cantante, una boda y una carta que rememora la mas dura batalla y como el amor puede conquistarlo todo


** LA FUERZA DE LA AMISTAD**

Las luces de aquel pequeño e improvisado camerino le hicieron recordar a aquel día en la historia de la humanidad cambio para siempre, el mismo día, en supo que su propia vida ya no seria la misma.

Dio una rápida vista a su alrededor y suspirando se dijo a si misma mientras se miraba al espejo. " _¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué decidiste hacer esto?_ "

Su vista grabó el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía y, al verso, su mente no pudo más que detener el tiempo y recordar un sí mismo antes de que toda esa locura a la llama guerra espacial comenzara. Y en cierta forma, su reflejo la llevo a pensar en cuanto había cambiado.

El paso de los años había sido benevolente con ella. De hecho, era aún más atractiva que en esos días; pero, fue entonces, cuando se descubrió a sí misma mirándose a los ojos y la profunda tristeza que ocultaban su transformación en una solitaria lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

"¿A quién quieres engañar?" Se dijo a si mismo sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo "No puedes hacer esto ... eso sería afirmar que lo has perdido y ... no puedes renunciar a ...". Entonces, intenté dejar de pensar al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar sus demonios.

"Si solo encontrara una razón para hacerlo ..." se lamentó y fue ese momento, en su vista se posó en aquel álbum de fotos que siempre se llevó con ella.

Tomó el álbum y lo abrió. Fue grabando una de las imágenes que en el guardaba. Todos reflejaban momentos especiales: cuando era una niña en Yokohama; con sus padres en su decimoquinto cumpleaños; con sus amigas de la escuela; en el restaurante con sus tíos; en aquel glorioso día en que fue nombrada Señorita Macross; con su primo de quien hizo varios años sin noticias; en el estreno de su primer la película; de ella bailando, actuando, cantando, haciéndole frente a la vida ... pero todas con una constante: ella riendo llena de vida, siendo feliz a pesar de todo ... pero ... ¿Realmente lo había sido?

Fue entonces cuando intentaba aferrarse a sus recuerdos, quizás el viejo álbum de fotos entre sus manos y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Como si, con aquel gesto, podría hacer que la alegría que emanaban sus imágenes regresaran a su vida. Y de repente notó que, del viejo álbum, habían caído una foto y un sobre que creía perdidos ...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a aquella niña y un joven piloto que sonreían a la cámara como si nada más importara. Nuevamente su mente la llevo a recordar. Su corazón perdió una mezcla de amor y pérdida, que dio salida a una catarata de lágrimas en un llanto que ella se empeñó en ahogar

" _Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento lo que mi corazón sentiría al perderte ..._ " dijo susurrando; mientras que, con su mano, tocaba el rostro de aquel jovencito de la foto que en esos días, dejaba atrás al niño para convertirse en uno de los hombres más valiosos que la historia del Universo conocería jamás ...

De pronto sin darse cuenta, su mano llegó al sobre que había caído del álbum. Lo miro tratado de recordar porque estaba entre sus cosas y al darlo vuelta se encontró con una leyenda escrita por ella…. " _Volver a leer antes de cualquier batalla ..._ "

Su expresión se llenó de asombro y su mente viajo al pasado. Con sus manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y sacó una carta que había sido escrita en ese momento en que una humanidad entera atravesaba sus horas más difíciles ...

De pronto sus ojos se encontraron grabando aquel camino marcado por las letras que ahora, como aquel día, llevaban su corazón un mensaje ...

" _Querida Minmay:_

_Nos han dado la oportunidad de acercarnos a ti antes de la difícil misión que hoy deberás enfrentar. Nuestra emoción es tal que sabemos que no podremos decirte todo lo que queremos. Así que, tres jóvenes micronianas, que identificamos la idea de hacerte llegar este mensaje por escrito (de hecho son ellas quienes nos están ayudando a escribirlo) ..._

_Antes que nada queríamos decirte que gracias a ti ya tu música se nos ha revelado un universo nuevo. La primera vez que te vimos en una pantalla supimos en ese instante que eras un ser especial, y la vida tal cual la conocimos y no sería la misma. Fue por eso que decidimos ingresar a su mundo, primero como espías y luego como refugiados; buscando de vivir en eso que ustedes llaman sociedad._

_ Tu imagen nos trajo hasta aquí ... pero cada cosa que fuimos descubriendo en la nave, cada una de las maravillas que pudimos presenciar y percibir nos cambió cambiar lo que conocimos, y realmente empezar a vivir ... Todo, absolutamente todo, te lo debemos a ti _

_Antes de llegar aquí nuestra vida solo se reduce a la guerra, pelear batalla tras batalla hasta que no queda nada ... Al ritmo de tus canciones fuimos descubriendo una nueva vida. Vida donde la destrucción y la muerte a la que tenía acostumbrados se transformaban en algo de lo que ya no nos sentíamos orgullosos._

_ En nuestra estadística en la ciudad Macross pudimos percibir el poder inmenso que tiene eso que ustedes llaman amor y también descubrir que hay muchas formas en las que este sentimiento se expresa._

_Ver como las personas viven juntas sin pelear; descubrir que las uniones entre micronianos descubrir nuevas vidas; encontrarnos con personas siempre dispuestas a ayudar a otros sin esperar nada a cambio, como aquella vez que rompimos un escaparate de una tienda en busca de comida y la dueña del lugar nos alimentamos y nos dio una oportunidad de ganarnos el sustento ... o la vez que conocimos a nuestras amigas y les dijimos que trabajábamos en una disco. "Esa vez, el guardia de seguridad del lugar nos indicó ingresar sin demoras al darse cuenta que les habíamos mentido a los jóvenes ... Siempre tenemos muy presente lo que aquel hombre nos dijo al ver el grupo tan diverso que habíamos formado ..." en tiempos como estos no hay nada más valioso que el amor y la amistad ... "._

_Con la compañía de nuestras amigas mironianas fuimos descubriendo que la guerra produce es sentimiento que ustedes llaman tristeza. Pero que el espíritu humano tiene una fuerza más poderosa que es el AMOR. Fue así como realmente decidimos cambiar nuestro mundo por el suyo; y tu música se ha convertido en nuestra inspiración y en nuestra fuerza. En verdad, no nos alcanzan las palabras para dar las gracias ..._

_Como guerreros, sabemos que lo que está a punto de suceder es algo que puede amedrentar a cualquiera. Ir a una batalla es terrible. El panorama no es muy alentador. La alianza de las tropas del comandante Breetai con la RDF se enfrenta a un enemigo muy poderoso. Pero si hay algo en lo que confiamos es que tu voz guiará a todos a dar lo mejor a si y que juntos alcanzaremos la gloria. Porque el amor puede conquistarlo todo y superar cualquier barrera que se le interponga ..._

_Por último Srta. Minmay, estamos aprendiendo a reconocer y valorar eso que los humanos llaman sentimientos. Nos confesarán, el que más nos ha sorprendido es ese al que llaman Amistad. Es una extraña pero placentera sensación saber que hay alguien a quien le importas y que está dispuesto a acompañarte en los buenos momentos sin abandonar en los malos; deseando tu buena fortuna más allá de todo. Nuestras amigas humanas dicen que es algo que se ofrece si esperar nada a cambio… .por eso considéranos además de tus más grandes admiradores, tus amigos por siempre…_

_ Rico, Konda y Bron "_

...

Con el mismo temblor con el que abrió el sobre dobló nuevamente el papel y así, descubrió en el reverso una frase que ella misma escribió, una vez que las fuerzas del Jefe Supremo Dolza fueron vencidas:

" _La amistad es una fuerza poderosa ... También más Valiosa que cualquier otra cosa en el Universo ..._ "

Cerro sus ojos y volvió a pensar en su vida y en como había llegado allí ... Grabar la promesa que le hizo a ese joven de la foto. Quién, después de convertirse en héroe de guerra, experimentar el rango de Almirante de las Fuerzas Expedicionaria y que, en algunas horas más, uniría su vida a quien fuera su rival. Para emprender junto a ella la colosal empresa de localizar el planeta de los maestros de la Robotecnia y así darle la humanidad entera una oportunidad de volver a vivir en paz ...

" _Te lo prometí Rick ..._ " dijo mirando de nuevo la foto "... _lamento no ser yo a quien hoy lleves al altar, pero cumpliré mi promesa ... Cantaré para ti y para Lisa con el corazón ... Honraré la amistad que me han ofrecido y con mi voz les desearé lo mejor ..._ "

Se sirvió una copa de vino y en silencio brindo por ellos. Entonces supo que, a pesar de que su corazón estaba destruido, la magia sobre la que cantaría esa noche, la daría las fuerzas para desearle a sus amigos la felicidad que ambos merecen ...


End file.
